Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner nozzle or mouthpiece at whose housing a swiveling terminal connecting piece is provided for attaching a guide suction pipe.
A vacuum cleaner nozzle is disclosed in German Utility Model DE 94 08 560. In this prior art vacuum cleaner nozzle, the wall portions of the nozzle housing extend approximately vertically both on the front and back sides and on the two short sides. As a result, there is a wall face having a certain width in the vertical direction with which the nozzle housing can hit obstacles that lie in the suction path during vacuuming. This is also true when there are loose rugs on a surface that is being vacuumed. Then, the vacuum cleaner nozzle hits the border edge of such loose rugs with one of the side edges of its housing during vacuuming, depending on the direction of movement.
With loose rugs, dirt can collect under the rug in its border region. To be able to vacuum such dirt also during vacuuming, the rug must be lifted or folded back by hand so that dirt that has collected in the border region can be reached with the vacuum cleaner nozzle and vacuumed up.